


The White Lady

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Softly, vengeance comes</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Lady

Softly, vengeance comes  
with gossamer veils misting  
behind, riding upon  
the night wind

She bears upon her  
long, white train, a  
candle for each soul  
collected, lost

forgotten

In her hands, outstretched,  
steel bared drips  
one crimson drop  
that, unrelenting

Feeds the Earth,  
renews it with the  
lifeblood of the slain  
brought to silence

extinguished

~ Jan. 4, 2006


End file.
